


Tomorrow

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Just a little idea floating around in my head. First Ellie/Nick fic, but not my first fic. New to this forum.





	Tomorrow

Title: Tomorrow 

Disclaimer: not mine characters belong to CBS et al

Authors Note: first NCIS fic I’ve ever written...I think. Definitely my first Ellie/Nick fic. I just rediscovered the fandom recently and I’m in love with these characters. This may be a one shot, I don’t know.

 

On the one year anniversary of Abby’s foundation a gathering took place in a pub outside London. It was a reunion of sorts. Most of the attendees were old friends, but there were a few individuals who had never met. However they all had a connection to the Goth Princess holding court and wouldn’t have missed the opportunity to catch up and celebrate her accomplishments.

It was a bittersweet gathering for one guest in particular. Nick Torres was happy to get away from D.C. for a few days and unwind, but he missed his friend Clayton Reeves. Abby had started the foundation in part to honor the brave man who saved her life more than a year before and the gathering served as a reminder of his fallen friend. 

“You are unusually quiet. What’s going on?” Eleanor Bishop asked her partner.

“Just thinking about Reeves. I miss my friend. I didn’t think it would hit me like this, but I’ll be fine. Go enjoy the party.” Nick answered.

“Would you tell me if you weren’t ok?” Ellie asked.

“Probably not, but seriously go have fun. I’ll be over there soon.” Nick said.

Nick watched the blonde rejoin the fray. Ellie had been a good friend to him, but the last few months they’d gotten closer. So close that in a world where rule twelve didn’t exist who knows where they might be headed. However they lived in a rule twelve world. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the man take a seat next to him.

“Don’t wait.” The man said.

“Don’t wait on what?” Nick asked the former very special agent Anthony Dinozzo that he had heard so much about.

“Don’t wait til it’s convenient. Don’t let Rule twelve get in your way.” Tony replied.

“Who Bishop? She and I are just friends.” Nick said. “Good friends, but just friends.”

“I know we just met, but I’ve heard so many stories about you I feel like I know you. You remind me a lot of myself. A little cocky, resourceful, and the way some of our mutual friends tell it totally in love with your partner. Take my advice do something about it. Life is too short to have regrets.” Tony replied.

“What do you have to regret? You have a daughter who obviously adores you, great friends, most people would say you have the perfect life.” Nick asked.

“I wasted so much time. I let rule twelve get in the way of being with the woman I loved. I regret not acting on things. My daughter didn’t get a single moment of her parents together. Maybe I would still be a single parent but even if I was my daughter would have had some time with both of us. Instead I didn’t find out about her until Ziva was killed.” Tony replied.

“She doesn’t feel that way about me.” Torres answered.

“How do you know that? Her eyes haven’t left you since I sat down.” Tony replied. “And Torres? She’s like a little sister to me, you better not hurt her. I may be in Paris, but I still know people.”

Tony left the table and as expected Ellie came to check on her partner. “What was that about?” She asked.

“Nothing. You want to take a walk with me?” Nick replied.

“Now?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah, just the two of us. It’s a beautiful night, and they won’t miss us.” Nick replied.

“I guess. Let me tell Gibbs.” Ellie began.

“Don’t worry about Gibbs. Tony will tell him. Come on Bish. Live a little.” Nick teased.

They exit the pub. 

“So why are we taking a walk? I mean it is beautiful out, but it’s cold. And the celebration is back there.” Ellie said with a shiver.

“You asked me what Dinozzo wanted. He told me that life is too short to live with regrets, and not to waste anymore time.” Nick began.

“What are you up to Nick?” Ellie asked.

“B, I care about you. A lot. I have for awhile, probably since you kissed me as Charlie. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve wondered what a real kiss from Ellie Bishop would feel like.” Nick said.

“Probably a lot like Charlie’s.” Ellie replied. “Want to find out?”

“More than you know. Are you willing to break Rule Twelve?” Nick asked.

“Does this answer your question?” Ellie replied as she leaned in.

Nick met her halfway and captured her lips in a kiss.

“How’d it compare?” Ellie asked a moment later.

“Better than I could have imagined.” Nick answered as he leaned in for another kiss. This one more heated than the last.

Meanwhile back in the pub

“Where’s Ellie?” Abby asked Tony.

“I think she and the new guy went for a walk.” Tony replied as he swayed with his daughter in his arms.

“What did you do?” Abby asked him.

“I just told him life is too short to have regrets. Its obvious he’s crazy about our Eleanor and she deserves to know. Besides I hear things. Just because I’m not in D.C. anymore doesn’t mean I haven’t heard some stories.” Tony replied.

“What about Rule Twelve?” Abby asked.

“I don’t work for him anymore, neither do you. I just know that I’d hate for anyone to miss out on something that could be great. I miss her Abbs. This one has her smile and her stubbornness, and I wish every day things were different.” Tony answered.

“I know. I miss her too. I’m so glad you let me see her and that you came tonight.” Abby replied.

“She loves her Aunt Abby. We wouldn’t have missed this for the world. I’m proud of you.” Tony said.

“Awe Tony. I’m proud of you too. You have taken to fatherhood in a way no one predicted.” Abby replied.

“Well she deserves the best. I can’t give her her mom back, but I can be the best dad I know how to be and that means I need to leave. I need to get her back to the hotel for bed. We all still on for brunch tomorrow?” Tony asked.

“Yes! At my place, it’s casual but not too early.” Abby answered with a grin.

“Ok, so not at six forty five when Tali wakes up. I’ll see you tomorrow Abs.” Tony replied as he shifted his sleeping daughter in his arms.

Tony made his way out of the pub and around the corner to his hotel. The sight that greeted him brought a smile to his face. In front of him was Ellie Bishop wrapped in her partners arms. He went around them not drawing attention to them. There was time for that, tomorrow.


End file.
